


Don't Trust Strange Alphas

by Blue_Queen662



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Lotor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Matt, Biting, Bonding, F/M, Gang Boss Lotor, Lotor is a sweetheart, M/M, Mating, Mpreg, Omega Keith, Omega Lance, alpha allura, alpha shiro, beta hunk, omega shay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-03-29 09:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Queen662/pseuds/Blue_Queen662
Summary: After listening in on his ex, Lance moves out, luckily getting his old apartment back. For the time being, he stays with old and close friends. Shiro and Keith.Trying to get back on his feet, Lance returns to his job as his things are being moved back to his place.As Lance works at his job, he meets a stranger.Luckily, that stranger is on the look out for a omega to settle down with, but Lance's friends find him suspicious.





	1. Beware Whispers

  
Tears well in Lance's eyes. He hugs his stomach tightly while listening to his boyfriend talking. He was hidden behind the wall, listening to his lover openly cheat on him.

"Aren't you dating a super cute omega?" She asks, leaning forward, smiling.

Lance's heart pounds against his chest. He wants to throw up, to scream, but he couldn't bring himself to move.

"Yeah but, he wants to get serious. He keeps talking about how he wants a family and he already slowly moving in with me and he keeps talking about bonding: it's annoying," the alpha chuckles.

"But you've been dating for what, 3 years? It's a given when you sting them along for that long," she chuckles softly.

"Yeah, I should have made it clear that I was playing around when we first started going out. I rather be with a Beta then an Omega," he coons at the Beta girl, his arm wrapped around her waist.

She giggles, "you are the worst," she laughs. "So, when are you planing on breaking up?" She smiles.

Lance swallows, trying hard not to choking out a sob.

"Nah, I'm not planing on breaking up just yet. He can cook, clean and he's great in bed. It's a shame that he he's so clingy and he wants to finish college. I'll keep stringing him along just s bit longer, it be a shame to lose him now," he jokes while kissing her neck.

Lance bite his lip, he shakes his head as more tears spill from his eyes. His knuckles are white, balling up into fists. Quickly, he moves to the bedroom. He takes his empty backpack, throwing it on the bed. Quietly, he grabs his things, then to the bathroom, and finally the kitchen. Grabbing his wallet, his clothes, and his phone, all his things, ready to leave.

They sat in the living room, Lance shook with anger and fear. He angry bit his lip from the shadows as the blocked the door. Moans fill the room.

Taking a deep breath, Lance whips his tears. Slowly, he makes his presence known. The two freeze, looking at him stop in front of the both of them.

"Lance?! What are you doing here?! I thought you were at work?"

His eyes coldly glare at me he them, anger fills him, but he smiles. "Thank you for- for voicing your opinion towards me even though it wasn't to me personally. I did care for you, and I hope your happy. Goodbye," he chokes out before quickly waking for the door. Even with the protests behind him, he sets down the house key, shutting the door behind him.

Tears finally break through his mask, his chest raising and falling quickly. He bolts for the bus station, crying his heart out.

*

Lance his huddled up in a blanket at his friend's place.

Shiro and Keith are a mated pare. Back in high school, Lance dated Shiro for little while until Keith came along. Lance was the one that broke up with Shiro after he saw the way they looked at each other. He pushed them together, and teased them for how cute they were. And he uses that excuse to get what he wants from the two.

"Lance, it's been a week. You can't just stop going to school." Keith crosses his arms.

"Shut up mullet, I'm grieving. And aren't pregnant Omega's supposed to be supportive?" He asks with a raised brow.

Keith's face turns red, turning away from Lance with a red face. "I'm not that far along," Keith grumbles. "And I cut my hair."

Shiro lightly chuckles, his arm around Keith's shoulder, "it's fine Lance, we just want you to get back on your feet," he says kindly.

Lance groans, flopping over to his left. "I'm the one that got you two together, show me pity!"'he whines. "And I call god father! For the both of them if theirs two," he pouts.

"Theirs not going to be two Lance," Shiro says.

"Shiro – I've seen your dick. You can't hide shit from me. There will be two," Lance deadpan's making Shiro's face go red.

"Lance, not now."

"Why not go to Hunk and Shay?" Keith asks, trying to change the subject. 

Lance is good at hiding his pain behind a mask of joy. He dose it all the time because no one likes a whiny Omega.

And Lance learned the hard way.

"They're way too lovely dovey right now, and too pure," he whines. "I don't want to get in their way because they are already considering marriage and moving in with one another. And having an two unbounded Omegas in one place while their both close to the same person isn't good. Shay needs love from my bestie not a threat of competition!" He whines.

"What about Pidge or Matt?" Shiro asks.

"Pidge can't love me the way I need because she hasn't president yet. And Matt is head over heels for Allura!" He groans, turning his back to them, pouting.

"Wait I have a question," Keith says, taking a seat. "Back in high school, you where perfectly fine with making me work for my relationship with Shiro, why is Shay different?" He asks, leaning forward. Shiro narrows is eyes at Keith. "What!? I'm curious, and he never told me why!" Keith defend himself.

Lance chuckles, his mood becoming lighter. Sitting up, he goofily smiles at Keith. "For one, I was so hard on you is because I was dating him at the time. Two, I hate your mullet. Third, I loved to watch you squirm when I teased the both of you," he chuckles, teasing the pregnant Omega. 

"Hey! I cut my hair. It's not like that, anymore," Keith mutters, his face pink with

"See, looking better already," Shiro points out, smiling lovingly at the two.

A sigh leaves Lance," I'll try and head into work tomorrow. And thanks for letting me stay here until my apartment is ready. I-I didn't want to be alone." Lance looks down at his feet that hung off the bed. "And I'll head back to my apartment."

"It's alright Lance," Shiro rubs Lance's shoulder. "You can stay as long as you need too," he says.

"Alright, time for bed," Keith says," night Lance," he says, taking hold of Shiro's tattooed arm.

Lance smirks, plumping back down on the couch. "Night you two, don't be to rough tonight. I want healthy, happy god kids," he calls cheerfully.

"Lance!" They call out of annoyance and embarrassment.

"Night," he snickers.


	2. Bakery

Lance arrived early to work, apologizing for his absence. His boss was understanding, knowing how Omega's react when going through a break up. She even offered him more time, but he needed the money, he needed to do something to get his mind off of things.

It's been two weeks now. His apron wrapped around his waist as he moves the baked goods around. His work is at a small bakery with amazing, and cheep goods. The regulars of the shop are always so nice and sweet. The shop even wraps the bags up nice and pretty.

Carefully, Lance places the basket of bunny shaped cookies down. With a sharpie, he writes down the price of $.50 for one.

Suddenly, the bells rings and the smell of something powerfully fills his nose. Lance turns, his heart ponding against his chest.

"Welcome," he greats a young man with long white hair tied back into a wolfs tail. Light tanned skin, lighter then his turns gold in the morning sun. He wore a black dress-shirt with the the collar popped. He had two bodyguards around him. He held a bouquet of red roses and lilies. But the thing that caught Lance of guard was his scent.

Quickly, he covers his nose with his right hand. It was an overpowering stench of firewood and black cherries.

Taking a moment, Lance slowly pulls his hand away from his nose. "Sorry about that, it took me of guard. Now, what can I help you with gentleman?" He asks, stalking towers them.

The two bigger men stepped in front of the men with the powerful scent, Lance stepped back an surprise.

The handsome man raised his hand, and both his guards stepped down. The man smiled at Lance as he passes the flowers to the man on his left. "Sorry about that, they always act like this," he chuckles softly.

Lance returns from he smile, "your guard dogs not fans of Omegas?" Lance tease.

The man's eyes grow wide," omega? Your an omega? You don't look like it.," He asks in surprise.

Lance lets out a forced laugh, "that's okay, I'm on suppressers," he says. "Now, what can I help you with?" Lance asks, giving his best smile.

"I'm here to pick up an order under Lotor," he says.

"Oh, yes. That was done this earlier this morning. I'll get them for you," Lance says, running the back. Lance grabbed the bag with Lotor's order before going back out. "Here you are sir," Lance says, placing it down on the scale. Lance quickly wrote down the pounds, turning it into ounces, finally, he typed into the cash register. "Your total is $3.79. Will that be in cash or credit?" He asks, looking.

"Debit," Lotor says, tapping the card down.

"Alright," Lance says to himself, "now, I'm going to need you to sign this befor you can leave. It just means that you've picked up your order," Lance says, handing over a piece of paper.

Lotor signs it. He picks up the bag and leaves.

Lance picks up the paper, then, the words written on the sheet made him blush.

'Here's my number. Meet me for dinner sometime' xxx-xxx-xxxx

A blush spreads across Lances cheeks and a smile pulls across his lips. "Still got it," he says to himself with pride.

"Why do have that goofy grin on your face?" Hunk asks, putting on his apron.

Lance slips the paper into his pocket at the sudden sound of his best friend's face. "Oh shut up Hunk!" He yells. A heavy huff leaves him, hiding his embarrassment into a cocky smirk," how are you and Shay?" He teases, making Hunk's face turn red.

"That's non of your business!" He yells, storming into the back.

 


	3. Be Selfish

A board expression spread across Lance's face. He's fingers tangled with his hair as he watched the lecture.

The young Omega mastered the art of mindlessly dribbling down notes while being lost in thought.

He couldn't help but play the previous night.

Lance was still in a love struck daze when returning back to Keith and Shiro's place. Like Hunk said, he had a goofy grin cross his lips while looking at the piece of paper with the alpha's number on it.

Keith had ripped the paper out from Lance's hand, eyeing it with skepticism. The pregnant omega, gave him the look of a mother finding out their daughter was lying about studying. 

Shiro entered soon after. His arm around Keith's shoulder, glancing down at the number then looked to Lance. "You bounced back fast," the older alpha said.

Suddenly, the bell rings, snapping Lance out of his thoughts. A gently hand is placed on his shoulder, making the omega turn.

"Lance, are you okay?" Nyma asks.

"Oh," he says, jumping in surprise. "Um yeah. Now I am," he says, standing to his feet.

The alpha female smiles, "that's good," she says. "I heard from Hunk while studying with him and Rolo a few days back," she says as the pair walk to their next class.

He chuckles softly, rubbing the back the back of his neck. "Yeah, but what you didn't hear was that a handsome stranger came to the bakery." He sends her a smug smile. "And gave me this," he says, pulling the neatly folded paper out of his back pocket.

Nyma 'ooo's' at the black ink on the ripped paper. "What was he like?" She asks, nudging his shoulder with her elbow. 

Playfully, Lance hums, folding the note up once more, and back into his pocket. "He was young and handsome. And had bodyguards, which is something that I found strange. But I'm not going to get my hopes up," he finishes with a sigh. "Just because a hot alpha, who is probably rich or some bullshit pops into my life, doesn't mean I'm going to hope for much," he says, smiling sadly at his feet as he came to a stop.

"Why not?" Nyma asks.

She cares for this omega. She knows how loving Lance is. He set her up with her mate even though they were dating at the time. Lance gave up a possible future with her so she and Rolo could be a pair. The man literally kicked Rolo in the shin in the middle of a party and said," tell her you jackass." The poor alpha was terrified of the omega, his face red and eyes blown wide as he stared up at her while holding his leg on the ground.

Lance did something similar with Shiro and Keith. But less extreme. It was still

heartbreaking to watch though. Knowing her best friend was suffering while he desperately tries to make others he loves happy as he smiles as if he’s not breaking a little more each time.

"It's no big deal," Lance says, stopping at the side of the hallway. 

A possessive growl leaves the alpha women. Her fingers dig into his shoulder, shoving him into the wall. "Listen to me Lance," she hisses. The young omega's eyes widen. "I want you to start being selfish. A guy has taken an interest in you, and you are clearly falling for him - so go for it," she orders in a low growl.

"But, Nyma," he tries but she cuts him off.

"No Lance!" She yells with her finger digging into his chest, making others stop and notice. "I want you to call up this guy. Tonight." Nyma lets go a growl, turning her back to him. "Now hurry up. We're going to be late," she says, walking fast.

His shoulders relax, and a sigh leaves him. "Okay," he whispers to himself. Slowly, he walked after her.

His heart throbs, a blush pouters his cheeks. The pounding of his heart drowns out the noises from the hallway. He really wanted to be selfish, but it wasn't in his character to be greedy. He’s to be the matchmaker, but maybe, just this once, he could be just a little, tiny bit selfish?

'Maybe I should start being a little more selfish?' He thinks to himself. He swallows hard at the thought. A small smile pulls at his lips, and light pink dusts at his cheeks.

From the corner of Nyma’s eyes, she sees him with that goofy, lovestruck smile, and grins, seeing him smile like for the first time in a long time.

‘He’s going to be happy this time.’

 


End file.
